


Love Is All You Need

by toxicbalance



Series: Even Broken Wings Can Learn to Fly [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Community: makinghugospin, Genderfluid Character, Mentions of self-harm, Other, kink meme fill, slight warning for acephobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicbalance/pseuds/toxicbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean locks the door behind him and slumps to the floor with a sigh. He must be loud enough to disturb whatever it is that Grantaire is doing because the next thing he knows, Grantaire is crouched in front of him looking concerned.</p><p>“Jean are you ok? What happened?”</p><p>“I’m fine R. I just.” Jean looks down at his hands and twists his ring. “Courfeyrac asked me out.” He doesn’t look up (doesn’t want to see the understanding pity flit across his friend’s face).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Prouvaire is genderfluid and uses Jean when he identifies as more masculine and Jehan when she identifies as more feminine.
> 
> Fill for the prompt: Courfeyrac is in love with Character B,* who loves him back. They start a tentative relationship but Character B thinks it won't last because they're asexual and Courfeyrac has a long sexual history (which he previously bragged about?).
> 
> Courfeyrac happily shows everyone that he doesn't need sex to have a fulfilling relationship.

Jean locks the door behind him and slumps to the floor with a sigh. He must be loud enough to disturb whatever it is that Grantaire is doing because the next thing he knows, Grantaire is crouched in front of him looking concerned.

“Jean are you ok? What happened?”

“I’m fine R. I just.” Jean looks down at his hands and twists his ring. “Courfeyrac asked me out.” He doesn’t look up (doesn’t want to see the understanding pity flit across his friend’s face).

“Oh Jean, what did-”

“I said yes. I just don’t.” Jean feels the telltale shudder in his shoulders, “It’s just that it’s Courf. He’s always talking about his hook ups and I’m not. Why did he ask me out? It’s not going to work out and I don’t want.” Jean’s sentences start to run together and he scratches at his wrists.

Grantaire grabs for Jean’s slim wrists. “Listen to me, ok Jean? Listen. You know Courfeyrac, he wouldn’t ask you out if he wanted to just hook up with you. He values you too much for that.” Jean shakes his head. “Trust me on this one Jean. I know the look he has when you talk. He wants this to work out. He’s not going ask you to do anything that you don’t want to. Of all of our friends, he was the first one you told. Remember how he reacted? He really cares about you.” Grantaire pauses and runs a hand through his hair. Jean throws his arms around Grantaire’s neck and accidently tackles him to the ground.

“Thanks R.” Jean says into Grantaire’s neck.

“Hey no problem.” (Grantaire almost says you’re welcome but he knows that’s not what Jean needs to hear right now).

**

Jehan slides into the seat opposite Courfeyrac with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry late, I couldn’t find the right scarf.” Jehan unwinds her scarf and shrugs off her jacket. She looks up and immediately ducks her head back down at the warmth in Courfeyrac’s eyes.

“Don’t apologize. I hope you don’t mind that I order tea for you. I remembered what you got last time at the Musain and figured it would be ok. Is that alright?”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Jehan smiles up at Courfeyrac and twists her ring. The tea arrives and they sit in silence.

“Sorry, I just don’t know what to say.”

“Hey that’s ok. If you want to just sit in the quiet that’s ok with me.” Jehan looks at Courfeyrac dubiously. Courfeyrac laughs, “I know, I know. That’s probably the last thing you expected me to say.”

“Yeah, it kind of was. You don’t seem like a quiet person. Sorry I didn’t mean to- I’ll just stop now.” Courfeyrac reaches across the table to hold Jehan’s hand. “No don’t stop. You don’t have to apologize. I like it when you talk. Are you going to leave if I say that I just like you?” Courfeyrac brushes his thumb across the back of Jehan’s hand.

“How?” Jehan pulls her hand back. “I mean. You’re you and I’m me. I’m not... The sort of person you normally go out with.” This time she doesn’t look away.

“I know that. I don’t want to have the kind of relationship with you that I’ve had in the past. I want-” Courfeyrac cuts himself off and blushes.

“What sort of relationship do you want?” Jehan asks carefully.

“I want to walk with you in the park and listen to you compose poetry about the blade of grass that is growing slower than the rest. I want to sit next to you and braid your hair while you write and Enjolras waxes on about who knows what while Grantaire heckles him. I want to know when to hug when you need it and when to just sit in quiet. I want to know why your favorite dress is one you only wear on some weekends in the spring and summer. I want to know the stories behind your poems and I hope one day I’ll know as much as you’re willing to tell me about everything.” Courfeyrac doesn’t look away from Jehan’s face, her eyes are wide and unblinking.

“Courfeyrac, I’m asexual. You know that.” Jehan can’t bring herself to look away.

“I know that. I asked you out knowing that. I like you and your personality. I don’t need to have sex if that means that I can date you.” Courfeyrac is almost embarrassingly honest. Jehan catches the gaze of the people sitting at the table behind them and looks back down.

“Can we talk about this outside? I think I’m done with my tea.” Jehan’s voice is soft and she doesn’t look up from her hands.

“Yeah of course we can.” Courfeyrac and Jehan each leave the money on the table before shrugging their jackets on, and in Jehan’s case, winding her ridiculously long scarf around her neck, before leaving the cafe. They wander in the park across the street before sitting down together on Jehan’s favorite bench.

“Going back to the conversation we were having in the cafe. Let me just say that I really like-like you and I hope you’ll agree to give it a chance because I want to spend afternoons and days doing this.”

“I- Yeah.” Jehan smiles up at Courfeyrac shyly before her phone vibrates with a text, her face pales and she jumps up. “This has been really nice but I need to go and we should do this again.” Jehan calls the last part behind her as she almost runs out of the park.

**

Grantaire and Prouvaire are sitting right next to each other and talking quietly when Courfeyrac comes into the Musain for the meeting. Grantaire must see him enter because he turns even more to face Prouvaire, who just ducks his head. Courfeyrac takes a seat between Combeferre and Bahorel but spends most of the meeting looking at the two and pretending that he’s not.

When Enjolras is done and the meeting ends, Bahorel slings an arm around his shoulders before he can get up to go talk to Jean.

“So my darling Courfeyrac, I heard that you went on a date yesterday.” Bahorel leaves the sentence open ended, which allows for Courfeyrac to shove his way past his friend so that he can leave. Courfeyrac pulls out his phone and opens a blank text message

**Sent to Bahorel: i did go on a date y do u ask**

**Received from Bahorel: i just wanted 2 no man r u going 2 tell me who it was**

**Send to Bahorel: u no him its Prouvaire**

**Received from Bahorel: dude u no hes ace**

**Received from Bahorel: ur not**

Courfeyrac doesn’t respond to the last two messages. He knows that Bahorel isn’t the only one of his friends who thinks that just because he isn’t asexual, he can’t date Prouvaire. The problem is getting Prouvaire to agree with him. But, thinking back on yesterday it seemed that Prouvaire had said yes to dating him. Courfeyrac looks up when the door to the Musain opens and Grantaire walks out, tugging on the rolled down cuffs of his button up.

“He really likes you Courf.” Grantaire says without any preamble and slouches against the wall.

“I really like him.”

“No I don’t think you get it. Prouvaire’s gone out with people who know that he’s aseuxal, who think that they can change him. Don’t fuck this up.” Grantaire says before going back inside.

**

It’s right before the next meeting when Courfeyrac says something. Jean is curled in his armchair by the window with a notebook balanced on his knee.

“So I’ve had a week to think about what to say and ultimately it’s your decision but I really do want to date you.” Jean freezes. “And I know you said yeah but I wasn’t sure and didn’t want to do anything and mess it up.”

“I was agreeing with you when I said that.”

“Is it alright if I kiss you now?” Courfeyrac twists his hands in the hem of his shirt. Jean responds by leaning across the small table between them and kissing him. Courfeyrac squeaks and kisses back.

**

(Exactly one year in the future Bahorel and Grantaire jokingly reenact the scene while Jean and Courfeyrac share a chair and Jean buries his face in Courfeyrac’s neck)

(Grantaire doesn’t see the jealousy on Enjolras’ face when he kisses Bahorel but Jean does and smiles)


End file.
